FINALLY UNDERSTANDABLE
by Ziha Rain
Summary: Lucas Cates fell in love with Sofia Donner at the tender age of three and his mother still remembers watching it happen.
1. RECOGNITION

PROLOGUE

Lucas Cates fell in love with Sofia Donner at the tender age of three and his mother still remembers watching it happen.

RECOGNITION 

It was typical Sunday in church. Watching the same rituals. Listening to the same sermons. Singing the same songs. Everyone sitting in the same pews. The Alfa and his family sitting behind the Packs' Keeper.

Like every Sunday for the past two years Sherman Blackstone held a sleeping baby girl against his shoulder. No one in the Pack had been surprised when Sherman had started bringing Sofia to church. Matthew Donner may have been willing to risk his immortal soul by turning his back on his faith. However, he would never risk his precious daughter's. Or trust her safety to anyone but Sherman.

Vivian Cates was trying to pay attention to the sermon when she heard her son Luke gasp…"Oh." She looked down to see what was wrong and noticed her blushing son was staring with open mouth wonder at a set of big brown eyes. Sofia Donner was awake and watching her husband over Sherman's shoulder.

She could see Willard over her son head making silly faces at the little girl and rolled her eyes. As much as she wanted to deny it, Sofia was a beautiful child. But the attention the girl garnered was ridiculous. Especially when it was from a man like her husband. The only children she had ever seen him notice were his own. It wasn't that he didn't like kids. He just didn't have any interest in them.

Willard had got Sofia to start smiling at him and it wasn't long before she started happily giggling. Her laughter brought a huge smile to Luke's face. He looked up at his dad and (much to the enjoyment of the entire Pack) said in a very loud voice…"She looks and laughs like Bambi, daddy".


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUMCEMENT

At dinner that evening (after much prompting from his giggling twelve year old twin sisters) a suit clad Luke formally announced to the Packs' Alfa and Keeper his intention of courting and marring Bambi. After being elbowed in the side by his sister Amanda he quickly amended his statement by saying…"I mean Sopia". The smile and okay sign Ruby flashed him from across the table erased any doubt that the entire conversation had been their idea. And like every idea they had it was carefully planed.

With a smile (that showed how much pride he felt at making his sisters happy) Luke continued speaking. He politely asked if his father could drive him over to Sofia's house later. A startled Willard asked his son…"Why'…then listen as his son explained that he needed to speak with her father. He couldn't stop a smile from forming on his lips when he imagined the look on Matthew Donner's face when Luke asked for permission to date his two year old baby girl. He wanted to laugh but stopped himself. He knew his son was being serious. Luke had his first crush and he didn't want to embarrass him. So with a straight face he asked Luke…"What exactly, are you planning to talk about with her father."

Luke was all set to answer but a smiling Ruby cut him off…"They can talk about setting up a time for them to have a play date".

Vivian put the kibosh on that thought right away…"I don't think that's such a good idea. Luke doesn't do well on play dates. Especially, when the other child has a notoriously over protective father".

If Ruby's father had shot down her idea she would have had to agree with him. She knew Luke didn't play well with other children. More than one play date had ended with tears and black eyes. Needless to say, Luke had never had a black eye in his life only bruised knuckles. But because it came out of the step witches mouth she wasn't going to let her say no without a fight.

Willard saw that battle lines were being drawn and interrupted his daughter's snappy come back…"After what happened at his last play date it's going to be a while before he's allowed another. Besides I doubt Matthew Donner would want Luke playing with his baby girl'.

An insulted Luke piped up after his father finished…"Yes he would. People like me. And I'll be good, daddy, promise. I have to be. Manda says we need to take off the right shoe".

"What"…a confused Sherman asked while laughing. He could believe this family. They treated their children like mini adults and took everything they said seriously. No matter how cute or how ridiculous it was. It was almost as funny as Matthew Donner having panic attacks whenever his daughter pooped. How many times did he to reassure the man that she wasn't becoming dehydrated.

Amanda answered Sherman in her haughtiest voice…"I understood him. He meant to say that they need to start out on the right foot. I told him early today that men always have to be nice to their mates".

Willard could see Sherman was about to start teasing his children and cut him off with…"We'll think about it Luke but don't get your hopes up". ..He did want his children belittled and embarrassed for having personalities or making mistakes. Like he was as a child. He wanted them to be proud of themselves and their family. As proud as he was of them. His daughters may be overly romantic at times but they were bright and loving. As was his son, he was also strong and very determined. Luke was truly impressive and was going to be a great Alfa.

However, Sherman couldn't keep his sarcastic joke to himself. He knew that Willard had put him in his place nicely. The Alfa didn't take kindly to people teasing his family. And he tried to be good. But in the end he asked…"Luke, have your sisters been reading you Jane Austen stories?" Willard and Vivian both rolled their eyes but Luke seriously pondered Sherman's question for a second then (doing an remarkable impression of his father) asked …"Are they about dinosaurs?"


	3. ENTITLEMENT

CHAPTER THREE – ENTITLEMENT

All wolven parents raise their children (especially their male children) with the hope that they will become an Alfa. Which is why the first rule in (if such a book actually exists) The Wolven Parenting Guide, How to Raise an Alfa is: Encourage your children to develop a healthy sense of self-entitlement. And the quickest way to make any child believe they deserve everything is to give them everything.

Luke was very bright and a quick learner. So it was perfectly understandable that he learned this lesson well. One of the consequences of his early training was an inability to wait patiently. Especially to get something he wanted. He had never had to ask his parents more than twice for anything before it was given to him. Until now, and the more his parents refused to let him play with Sofia the more determined he became to get his way.

Everyday for two weeks Luke begged his mother to see her. He even went so far as to ask if he could hold her during church. Sherman was set to say yes but changed his mind. As did Luke after Vivian asked them…"And what if you drop her".

He promised he would be nice. Then he promised he would be very nice. Then he promised that wouldn't hit or yell. He even explained to his father that his sisters told that he couldn't boss her around had to ask her to do what he wanted. And although it would be hard (because he was the boss at play dates) he was sure he could ask her nicely. In the end he got his way. However, neither his begging nor his promises had anything to do with it. It was Destiny.


	4. TRIBULATION

TRIBULATION

Destiny Emerson was a runner. She wasn't the first there had been in Wolf Lake since the night Sofia was born. Which was also the night Sofia's mother died. So she handled being woken up from her nap and shuttled over to Sherman's house with very little fuss. But being woken up a second time by someone who wasn't her daddy or Sherman didn't go over well. How could it? She was rudely shaken awake; instead being kissed and cuddled.

Sofia took one look at Luke and let out a shrill cry that brought both adults in the house running to where they were. However, as fast as a wolven parent could run when they thought their child was in danger. It wasn't fast enough. By the time they reached the back room Sherman had left Sofia in she had stopped crying and started to smile. Sofia may not have recognized Luke but it only took her a second or two to recognize the sweet he was moving back and forth in front of her eyes.

Luke wanted Sofia to like him desperately and if he had to sacrifice a tootsie pop to get his way. He'd do it. And it worked. After weeks of pleading with his parents, all it took was a quick bribe of a sucker for two-year-old Sofia to giggle out the one word that sealed her fate as Luke's future everything…"UP".

Twenty minutes latter Luke had proved he could be true to his word. He may have the tendency to bully other children but he was trying to take off the right shoe. He was even sharing his toys. Something he never did nor was ever encouraged to do by his parents. After all The Wolven Parenting Guide, How to Raise an Alfa pointed out that: Playing well with others isn't a behavioral trait good parents should ever enforce. Think about it! How can one be the biggest and the baddest if their mommy's and daddy's make them share?

So both Sherman and Vivian Cates (even though neither could stop looking over their shoulder praying Sofia's father didn't catch them) breathed a sigh of relief. The play date was going well.

That was, until Sofia decided that she was not as impressed with Luke or his games as he was with her. She wanted to them to brush her very pink my little pony's hair. Something Luke had no interest in doing. He wanted to race cars, or have his dinos eat each, or one of the other numerous fun games he had patiently suggested. But she refused to play or say anything but…"No, pony pretty".

There was only so far one could go in the pursuit of love and playing my little pink pony was a bit further then Luke was willing to go. He still wanted to play but obviously they had reached a stand still. That was until; Sofia decided that the quickest way to end the augment was to toss his favorite car/dinosaur transformer across the room. Any other child would have been crying and sporting bruises within seconds. But Luke did attack, just said a very dirty word under his breath and walked across the room to get his toy.

After giving his disbelieving mother his toy and telling her…"You need to put it in your purse. So Sopia can't break it"…Luke went back into the fray. As was stated earlier in the story Luke was smart, very smart and he had already learned from example how to deal with this situation. His mom rarely fought with his dad. Why would she? Daddies were always right. So on the rare occasion she did argue with his dad about something, he always let her have her way. His dad had told him why last week after he had got in a fight with his mom over nap time. He said…"She may ask us to do stupid stuff, like take a nap but we have to do it. It's our job as men to make the women in our lives happy"… So after some thought he decided to let her win. He still refused to play with a my little pony. However, he guessed (as much as he didn't want to) he could brush one of his Dinos. At least it wasn't pink.

Any doubt Luke had that he made the right decision was quickly silenced by Sofia laughing. He loved listening to her laugh (more then he loved his favorite movie, Bambi) and he was the cause of it. His daddy was right. He may have thought this was the stupidest game on the face of the earth but she was enjoying herself and it made him happy. And after he helped untangle her purple brush from her my little pony's mane. He was rewarded for his help by a very sticky pair of lips pressing against his cheek.

Now everyone knows that most little boys think you can get cuddies from playing Kissy Face and try to avoid the game. They have other favorites to play with pretty little girls. Such as the Try To Push Her Over So She'll Chase You game. Or who can forget the timeless act of those desperately in love, Hair Pulling. But Kissy Face was a game Luke defiantly wanted to play with Sofia. Before either Sherman or Vivian could Ohh and Ahh over how cute they were Luke had rolled Sofia on to the floor and kissed her on the lips.

Matthew Donner walked in just in time to see the Alfa's Demon Seed push his little girl to the ground and kiss her. What happen next was to be debated by the fathers of both children for the next decade. The only fact that is known for sure is that Lucas Cates caused one of the few scares Matthew Donner has. Because as Luke warned before he attacked… "Stop yelling! You mean man, your making Sopia cry".

Later that night after dinner Luke joined his father in his study for ice cream and a man to man talk. He confided in his father about the trials and tribulation he had endured during his and Sofia's first play date. And Willard listened to his son talk about his day with a serious expression on his face. Luke liked being treated like an adult and Willard liked to indulge him.

When Luke couldn't remember anything else that he wanted to tell him about, Willard said…"Well, you have certainly had a ruff day son"…Luke was shaking his head in agreement when he continued…"you have a decision to make. No one would blame you if decided to wait a few more years before deciding who to marry. After all, Sofia did through your favorite toy".

Luke thought for a minute before saying…"No, it's not her fault. She's little and doesn't know not to through things. I just learned that and I'm a lot older than her. And I did kiss her and that was good."

Willard was proud of himself. He had been able to keep a straight face through Luke's entire speech. Even with the adorable self-satisfied little smirk talking about kissing Sofia brought to his face. However, when Luke added…"Amanda told me you have to be patient with your mate, even when it's hard"…then signed with reluctant acceptance. He had to raise his napkin to his lips and cough to cover his laughter.


	5. COMPASSION

COMPASSION

Over the next few years, Luke (much to his disbelief) was not allowed to have any more play dates with Sofia. However, he wasn't completely deprived of is chosen mate-to-be either. His sister Amanda took pity on him and asked Matthew Donner if she could hold his baby girl during church. Matt who had always been partial to sweet, soft-spoken women (or in Vivian Cates opinion, dossal and passive-aggressive women) had been unable to refuse her request. He knew Sofia would be sitting next to Luke but choose to over look it. Sofia needed some female influence and Amanda had inherited her mother's gentleness. Besides what could go wrong in a church; especially with Vivian watching both of their children carefully. Matt knew Vivian well and had no doubt that he scared her with his reaction to Luke stealing a kiss from his daughter. If he was to tell the truth, he had scared himself also.

Vivian was concerned about her son's safety around Matt but was never concerned about his crush on Sofia. They were only children and even if it continued until they were teenagers. Luke would lose interest when Sofia started to show the weakness inherit in her DNA. It never entered her mind that she had believed the same thing about Matthew Donner and his interest in Marie.

The passing years didn't change her opinion. Neither did her husband's occasional observations about Luke and Sofia. In fact she took it as a sign that he thought Luke's crush was as ridiculous as she did. However, after her husband started to openly encourage Luke's interest she started to worry. The first time she noticed him doing it was the Sunday after their daughter Amanda's funeral.

Vivian had spent that Sunday morning wondering if Sofia would continue to sit with them now that Amanda was gone. She had her question answered when she saw Willard carry the little girl across the church to their pew. He sat her between himself and Luke and gave them a coloring book and crayons to keep them quite though the service.

Sofia colored while Luke held the crayons and stared at her. He was patiently waiting for Sofia to finish with the color she was using. He didn't want to use the crayon, he was waiting for her to smile at him while he handed her another. As Vivian watched her son blush and return Sofia's smiles she thought back on the story Willard had told her the night before and shivered.

_At Amanda's funeral_

_More then one pack member stopped by the room Willard occupied to offer their condolences. But when they noticed seven of the strongest male members of the pack sitting in a tense silence they (adult male and female alike) quickly decided to wait. However, six year old Sofia Donner (who was well aware of the tense atmosphere and more then a little intimidated by some of the men in the room) didn't. She had something important to tell him. So she squared her shoulders, lowered her head and eyes in an unconscious show of submission and walked past them all. Her father or Sherman had introduced her to a few of the men she passed. So she acknowledged those she knew (because she was always polite) with a lovely smile and a Hello, Mr. Whoever and walked right up to the Pack's Alfa and smiled. When he didn't acknowledge her right away she put her little hand on his knee and waited for him to finish what he was saying. _

_Willard Cates acknowledged her by softly asking…"Ms Donner, are you looking for Luke". She shook her head no and said in a sweet voice…"I was looking for you. I'm very sorry about Amanda, Mr. Cates but don't worry. I talked to my mom last night in heaven. I told her how much I like Amanda and how nice she was to me. So I know she'll take care of her for you and Luke." _

_Willard Cates was stunned and comforted by her compassion. Even on the day he buried his eldest child he was expected to deal with the packs petty, selfish problems. Everyone had offered their condolences but no one true compassion. And this little girl was trying to make him feel better, just because Amanda had been nice to her. At a loss for words he was barely able to say thank you before she smiled sweetly and started to leave. All the men in the room watched her go with smiles on their face's, including Willard. _

_Until a pissed off Gerald Carter entered the room, he was not asked to join yet another meeting and was about to demand his rightful place on the Alfa's counsel when he bumped into something, which turned out to be a someone. _

_He looked down at the top of Sofia's head with a sneer on his face and asked…"What are you doing in here, half breed". Everyone could smell her fear rise as she looked up at him. Willard wasn't the only man about to intervene but stopped when they heard Matthew Donner growl…"Freeze". _

_At first everyone in the room thought Matt was talking to Gerald. But soon realized he was looking at the black Patton Leather Mary Jane Shoe and frilly lace sock his daughter had aimed directly at Gerald's shin. Sofia lowered her foot while her father asked… "What are the rules, Sofia?"…in a voice that was more of a wolven growl then the human tone he always tried to use with her. _

_Much to the surprise of the men in the room Sofia was not intimidated by his growling. In fact, she crossed her arms and let out a long-suffering sigh before dutifully repeating her father's rules…"Be a lady, be nice, ask first, don't swear or lie, don't talk to pack members you don't know, never-ever lose your temper, no fighting, no biting, and no kicking. Even Presley (the last part of her statement caused a few smirks and raised eyebrows) who deserves it". When she was done her father asked…"and what were you doing when I walked in"?_

_Sofia was honest to a fault so she disclosed all her wrongs…"I was losing my temper"…She said in a near whisper then in a much stronger voice added… "And was going to kick the mean pack member I don't know in the leg". Then she started to walk out of the room with her head held high but was stopped by Matt's saying…"Sofia". _

_She turned to her father with a perfectly faked look of contrition and said…" I'm really sorry, daddy" then smile and managed to blush. Everyone in the room watched Matt's heart melt and him smile back…"It's alright sweetie. Run along and play". As soon as Matt turned away from her she proved she wasn't really sorry. The glare she gave Gerald was as adorable as the one Matt was giving him was terrifying. As was his warning…" I'll be stopping by your office so we can talk tomorrow". Willard and the other men in the room were hard pressed not laugh as they watched Sofia's glare turn into a very satisfied smirk before she turned and sauntered out of the room. _

_Any response Gerald tried to make was ignored as Matt apologized to his friend…"I'm sorry if she disturbed you, Willard". _

_"She didn't"…Willard assured Matt…"You should be proud. She is a very impressive little girl. She has Marie's sweetness and beauty but is definitely your daughter. In time she will become an impressive woman". _

_Matt knew what Willard was hinting at, everyone in the room did. Everything within the pack was position and parents started campaigning for their children's stasis and looking for worthy mates as soon as their children started developing personalities. No one doubted Luke would be in the running to become Alfa if he survived to adulthood and he was already showing interest in Sofia. Not everyone over looked childish crushes as easily as Vivian. If Sofia were to flip_

_…no, no he wouldn't allow it. No matter what Sherman said his daughter would not flip. Matt's eyes flashed gold with anger he couldn't control before he said …"No she's not, she's human and perfectly normal". Then left the room in a very masculine huff._

**Authors Note:**Thank you for all the reviews. I would love to have a beta but I'm not sure how to go about getting one. Sorry for my mistakes and how long it took me to update. I started a new job so I've been very busy. I wanted to explain where the story is headed. It will cover Luke and Sofia's childhood interaction, both of their flips, the beginning of the relationship we saw in the series, and a review of some of the episodes. If anyone is wondering, Gerald Carter was a character in the show. He was a contender against Tyler Creed for Alfa and killed along with both of his sons by the bank robbing brotherly lovers in the episode Leader Of The Pack.


	6. Torment

**TORMENT**

Luke couldn't stop himself from fidgeting. He looked forward to Sundays all week. He always had. Although the reason he loved them now had changed dramatically from when he was little.

Neither of Luke's parents had been surprised when he stopped smiling and blushing when Sofia came to sit with them. Or when he crossed his arms in defiance and demanded to know… "Why does she always have to sit with us, she stinks"! After all, parenting guides (whether they were written for those with human or wolven blood) say it's normal for all little boys to say they hate little girls. Of course they also say it's normal for little girls to say the same but they still found Sofia response of… "Because your dad makes me, you butt head" surprising

However, Luke wasn't surprised. There was a reason he loved to hate Sofia Donner. She acted like a baby. All girls did but she was especially annoying. He even disliked her more then Presley and Brianna and they always tried to kiss him. Sofia had never tried to kiss him, not once. Yet, she was the person he disliked most in the world. And he spent a great deal of time showing her.

He would have liked to torment her at school but couldn't. Even if it hadn't been summertime, she was younger then him and in a different class. They didn't even have recess together. Occasionally they would pass each other in the halls and he would push or pinch her. But it was never as satisfying as when he could watch her get angry and pout. That's why he loved Sundays. He would seek her out and tease her before the service started and she would spend the whole hour glaring at him. He reveled in the attention, could hardly wait to get to church.

But instead of watching Sofia pout through the church service, he did. She wasn't there and it was shocking. He had been on this earth nine long years and he didn't know of anyone who stayed home from church, ever, it wasn't allowed. His dad always said there were only two excuses he would except for someone skipping church. They better be having pups or dead. And Sofia couldn't be having pups. She still lived with her dad and no one could have pups till they lived with their mate, his dad didn't allow it. Which could only mean one thing. Oh God…she had to be dead, like Amanda!

Luke couldn't believe it. He told himself over and over that it wasn't true. And more importantly that he wasn't sad. After all, it's not like he cared. It's not like thinking she may be dead made him want to cry or anything. He never cried, not since Amanda and only his dad knew about that. She was just a stupid girl, he didn't even like her. But she had been his friend before he knew he wasn't supposed to be friends with girls. He needed to ask someone if only to be polite. How would he feel if he died and no one asked about him? It wouldn't hurt to ask his dad, he always kept his secrets. He was probably wrong anyways. Maybe her grandmother died or her dad. He decided to wait until they got home and ask his dad in private if she was okay. But he couldn't wait. As soon as his parents put him in the car he asked in a very quite voice… "Dad, Why wasn't Sofia at church."

Luke held his breath waiting for the bad news but it never came. The answer his father gave left him fuming. Apparently there were three reasons someone could skip church; pups, death and summer camp.

Summer camp was a concept Luke could not understand. He had never heard of any thing as ridiculous as leaving home to stay with strangers. In fact he had never heard of anyone leaving home for any reason. When he asked his father why Sofia was being sent away the answer he received was crazy. She was going away to make new friends and play in the woods. It was extremely confusing.

Sofia's father didn't let her have friends. He never let her roam and play in the woods with her people. Why would he send her away from home to play in other people's woods? Well, he had never liked the man and this was another reason to think Matthew Donner was nuts. And now thanks to him Luke was in for the longest three months of his life.

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Luke could barely contain his excitement. Summer was finally over and Sophia was coming home. God, he had missed annoying Miss Priss. Secretly, he wanted to run around and play outside with her but that would never happen. She was a girl after all, so he'd settle for pulling her hair as soon as he saw her. Just a few hours till recess and then the teasing could begin.

His mussing were interrupted by Mr. Blackstone coming in the room in order to talk to their teacher. When she came back into the room a few minutes later, she announced "We actually have a new student this year. She may not be new to town or school but is to our class, you all know Sophia Donner. She has skipped the second grade and will be joining us in the third". She welcomed Sophia with a big smile and much to Luke's pleasure said "Ms. Donner would you please take your assigned seat behind Mr. Cates".

Luke couldn't help following her with his eyes as she walked to her seat. Sophia made a show of ignoring him and turned up her nose as she pasted. He waited until she sat to turn and smile at her as he said "Ms. Donner, I'm going to have so much fun with you this year". This was turning out to be the best day of his life.

Authors Note: Sorry, it's been forever since I updated. I'm not sure if any one is still interested in the story but I thought I'd post it anyway. I stopped updating because of how unhappy I was with this chapter. I still don't like it, think it's kind of silly but couldn't move past it for some reason. Hopefully, my muse and I will agree on the next one and it won't take so long. I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes. Sorry and please ignore spelling and grammar. I'm not sure if it's appropriate to ask or not but I'm open to any ideas for Sophia and Luke interactions. If you have any and give me permission to borrow your idea it might make it easier to write the next chapter. Thank You So Much, Ziha Rain, formally just Ziha


	7. FEARFUL

FEARFUL

**FEARFUL**

Luke couldn't help following her with his eyes as she walked to her seat. Sofia made a show of ignoring him and turned up her nose as she passed. He waited until she sat to turn and smile at her as he said… **"Ms. Donner, I'm going to have so much fun with you this year"**. This was turning out to be the best day of his life.

However that's where the excitement ended. This should have been a fantastic school year but it wasn't. Instead of Sofia pouting and pretending to push him like all the other girls he tormented. She ignored him. No mater what he did, what he said to her all she did was turn up her little nose and walk away.

It was all so frustrating. He wanted; no needed her attention so badly that he was forced to hatch a plan in order to get it. After a lot of thought on the subject he realized he needed to become single mined in his pursuit. He couldn't spend his time torturing all the girls in class. Even though the girls would miss his attention he had to concentrate all of his energy on Sofia. In the end he would get his way. She would cry uncle and kiss him.

Days passed, then two weeks of the worst tortures he could devise. He stole her homework! Ate her lunch! Told Sean Hooks she liked him! Pushed her into a mud puddle and ruined her red and white Strawberry pattered dress! Her favorite dress! And nothing he did would make her pay attention to him.

Finally in desperation he told the teacher he heard her say a cuss word. He hoped she would be punished and get mad at him for lying. But did she get into trouble? No, the teacher didn't believe him. The ungulate woman _(his mother's pet name for his third grade teacher, "After all""… She would always say …"what else but disrespect can you except from a human teacher'')_ had the nerve to call him, The Alfa's Son a liar and punish him. And did Sofia pay attention to him while he was in trouble? No, she barely looked at him, didn't even smirk when he was made to stand in the corner.

As he stood in the corner and thought over the last two weeks he was forced to admit that his plan wasn't working. Obviously, he needed to rethink his strategy. He thought over all his options and finally admitted to himself that fear was the only idea he had that might work. With a sigh he decided he would have to scare her into paying attention to him. It wouldn't be hard. After all is father always said …"fear is the best motivator" and Luke had already taken his advice to heart. All the boys in his grade and even those in a grade or two higher already feared him. For a very simply reason, he had hit them until they did. But hitting Sofia would never work.

Pushing a girl or pulling their hair was just plain fun, but hitting, never! His father would _(he shuddered at the thought)_ skin him alive. Besides he didn't really want to hurt Sofia. If he did, he wouldn't have turned her homework into the teacher along with his. Or gave her half of his sandwich when she realized hers was gone. Or popped Sean in the eye when he teased her about liking him at recess. Or let her borrow his coat to cover her ruined dressed. He just needed to scare her into playing with him the way he wanted her to. And with very little thought he came up with the perfect way to do it.

The plan – Three months earlier

The plan was simple. Everyone knew Sofia was terrified of wolves. _**Three months ago their teacher showed the class a wildlife documentary. The wolves scared her so badly she started crying and couldn't stop. She had to go to the nurse's office and lie down until her father came to get her. At dinner that evening Luke mentioned what happened in class. His father became so angry he started shaking and had to leave the dinner table. A few minutes later Luke heard his dad start shouting at some on the phone. He couldn't make out all of what was being said but heard enough to know that his dad was talking to Matthew Donner. **_

_**Luke knew two things for sure. Their people were Wolven. They were taught to embrace their other nature's power and strength and that Sofia's reaction had been extremely unusual. More importantly it was never good to have your parents called over your behavior at school. He was terrified that Sofia was in trouble with the packs Alfa. And he was the one that tattled on her, even if it was unintentionally. Later that night as his dad tucked him in he worked up the nerve to ask…" **_**Dad is Sofia in trouble? "**

_**His dad's answer relieved his fear**_**…"No, why would you think she is?"**_**…Luke shrugged his shoulders acting as nonchalantly as possible**_**…"I heard you yelling at the sheriff and thought you might be angry at her for being scared of wolves."**

_**His dad sighed, before explaining the situation …**_**"I'm not angry at her, Luke. She didn't do anything wrong. I'm angry at her dad. It's a complicated, adult thing but I think you are old enough to understand. Every parent is scared that their child may not survive the flip, some more then others. Sofia's dad is so scared that she won't be strong enough and is trying to scare her into fighting her wolf, fighting her, our true nature. He wants to believe she is fully human when she is not. I think what he is doing is wrong but all I can do is give him a piece of my mind. Even a Pack's Alfa has limits to their power and I can't interfere with how a parent chooses to raise their child. "**

_**Luke's fear shifted. He was no longer concerned that she was in trouble but anxious that her father was right. His father saw his question before he had time to ask it and reassured him… **_**"Don't worry Luke. Sherman and I have talked about Sofia and he believes she is as strong as you and both of you will be fine when you change for the first time."**_**…The next day at school, Luke felt so bad for Sofia and about what her dad was doing that he made sure no one made fun of her. **_But now he was going to use her biggest fear against her.

Back to the present

It was mean but it would work. Luke couldn't help smiling. Finally he had a plan that would work. All he would need to do is dress up like a wolf, sneak up behind her and growl. He knew it would not be hard to convince his parents to let him dress up like one. He was pretty sure his mom would _(much to his annoyance)_ find him playing The Big Bad Wolf adorable. The hardest part would be waiting patiently for Halloween and the chase to begin.

His smile got even bigger when he noticed Presley glaring at him from across the room. She was jealous of all the time he spent with Sophia and still hadn't forgiven him at him for not allowing anyone to tease her about being zoo bate for the wolves. Yep, today was turning out better then he thought it would.

Execution of the plan

One week later – All Hallows Eve

The playground

It had worked and Luke was ecstatic. Sofia barely saw him in his very scary wolf costume before she took off running. He ran after her growling. The feeling was amazing. Finally, after all this time, he was chasing her and just when he was about to catch her. His world went black.

To this day Luke doesn't know if the most humiliating, painful and wonderful moment of his childhood was caused by his very scary wolf mask sliding down over his eyes _(which is what he prefers to believe and tells everyone)_. Or if he ran into the tetherball poll because in his excitement he stupidly forgot to pay attention to where he was going. But what he does know for sure is that when he woke up his head was cradle in Sofia's lap and she was smiling down at him. Even more exciting, she was running her fingers through his hair like his mother did_ (something that would have mortified him, had it been anyone but Sofia) _when he was a little.

He was so caught up in Sofia surrounding him and what he was feeling it took him a second to realize Sofia was talking, soothing him. He tried to make out what she was saying but before he could he tasted the tangy flavor of blood and felt the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life. He tried to stop the tears before they stared to flow. Tried to move to hide his face before any one would see but couldn't. He felt his humiliation grow but it stopped when he felt Sofia wipe away his tears. He heard her say… "_Luke lay back down; no one will know you're in pain. I won't let them see."_

He did what she asked and let her take care of him. He let her voice drown out his pain. Listened to her explain that their teacher thought his nose was broken and had went to call an ambulance. He let her hold him until the paramedics came. Right before help reach him he heard her whisper… "_Don't worry your still the big bad wolf."_


End file.
